Fascination
by Queen Keri
Summary: noun. a feeling of great liking for something wonderful and unusual Synonyms: captivation, enchantment, enthrallment Midorima/OC ?


Disclaimer: I can't own them :"(

Welcome to the story of le me life. Fangirl chronicles asdfghjkl

* * *

Do you know what fascination is?

It separates the _good_ from the _great._

* * *

"Shintarou Midorima is my dance partner." I muttered on the phone, keeping my answers discreet as much as possible and yet even with that effort, I can still feel my best friend's grin on her voice while she spoke as though it was the greatest thing that could ever happen in my life.

Err… actually, it was.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What did you _feed_ him?" She replied jokingly. "Did you confess to him already?"

I held my breath, brows meeting together to form a frown. "What is there to confess?"

"Duh." She drawled. "It won't take a genius to figure that out. God knows how much you like him. I mean, for two years you remained single because of him! You're just being a coward~"

"And liking him is the most spectacular conclusion I've ever heard. You should try presenting that to your science professor and get an F." I lied dryly, feeling silence in the library pressed against me. I heard someone approaching and the echoing footsteps bouncing around the book shelves were giving me all the creeps. It is not allowed to use mobile phones inside the library and I got a doubting thought that perhaps the librarian had caught on me already.

"I'm hanging up now. Bye!" I didn't wait for her reply and flipped my phone close immediately, grabbing any book from the nearest shelf and had pretended to read.

"Oi," Said a voice but I didn't look. "I know you're not deaf." He called again.

Wait. That voice... it's him?

"O-oh! Midorima-kun." I acted surprised, giving him an awkward smile. "Hi."

His eyes studied me from head to toe and from toe to head, as if he's looking out for something. I stared back and I almost shivered. His eyelashes were so long. "My keys." He told me. "The roof top keys."

I shook my head. "I don't want to practice in the roof top. It's so windy up there."

"That's… unfair. You know I can't dance." He said, impatience seeping out. "That's the only safe place where I can practice without getting embarrassed in front of anyone except for you."

I suppressed a squeal, he said 'except for you', and all right, I admit it. This is crazy. _(so here my number, so call me maybe haha kidding /facepalms)_ I really admire Shintarou Midorima but just like what my best friend said over the phone earlier, I am a coward so I won't confess or do anything that is close to that. After all, admiration is the feelings that are _beyond_ your reach. But if Midorima cares, perhaps he'll notice it. Damnit, that's because all he do is play basketball and read his daily horoscopes; he has so many fangirls that sent him love letters so can't he at least figure it out?

"And what about my skirt, huh?_ The wind is no friend of skirts_."

I am nineteen this year, and Midorima is my classmate, we got chosen to participate on a play for the school fest, although we're only back up dancers. He was originally on the singing group, but for some odd reasons that neither I didn't dare to know; he quitted and joined the dancing group instead. I didn't even know he could actually _sing._

I thought I saw Midorima turn a bit red at my last statement. "I am not a _pervert, _okay?" he told me. He's not pleased; in fact his face went through several levels of distress, his pout made him look like a fish. Which is unusual. Squeal points for me again.

I fought off a laugh. "No one said that you are." There is silence and I eyed him jokingly. "Are you?"

"You are implying it." My eyes traced his ever so perfect jawline, and the way his moist lips parted as he speaks. Oh god. Screw this corrupted mind of mine.

I will not stare at him. I will not stare at him. I will not stare at him.

_But I did._

"I don't know what or where are you staring at but please stop before I get the wrong idea." Just like that, I was snapped back into reality.

All right, I might like this guy but his double personality sometimes pisses me off. He can be kind and unsure sometimes but he's not that gullible, believe me when I said that he's one of the most conceited person I've ever met. And his impatience is something that guiness should take note of.

I was about to answer back when suddenly walked closer to me, cutting my breath short.

"W-what now?" I asked.

"The farthest side of the library doesn't have that much visitors, does it?" He smirked like an idea sunddenly struck him and looked around, his head ticked to the side, an act similar to how he'd flip his bangs out of his face.

"And you're trying to say..?"

"If you don't want to practice in the roof top, let's just practice in here."

Ah. I didn't know what to say. So I just continued to stand still and put the book in my hands back on the shelf to avoid Midorima's stare.

"This is a public plac—"

My sentence was cut off when he chuckled and took my hand, pulling me along as he walk. All I can think was how warm his hands were against my skin. Arriving at the place, I leaned my back on the wall; we were at the far back section of the library wherein old records were kept.

The two of us stared at each other for a while.

And I wonder what does he see when he looks at me.

"Come here." He then signaled me to come closer. I gulped and glanced around, made a face too but still assented, almost stomping my feet to his direction.

"We don't even have any music." I muttered when I am just inches close to him, with Midorima towering over me but our height weren't even that different, I noticed and I am not going say that out loud unless I want Midorima to hate for all his life.

I let out a soft breath when I felt his hand resting on my waist. "I'll just hum. We're practicing the waltz part." He told me said simply, a smile returning on his lips.

This is the part where my soul leaves my body, and that, I assure you each one of you, wasn't an exaggeration. It was an odd sensation, like my body didn't temporarily exists, there were no butterflies in my stomach, no sparks, hell I didn't even blush, but I know deep inside of me, there's something that is happy and contented. I really wanted to believe that this will be a start of an epic love story.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked. Crap. I forgot that I am the one who's supposed to teach him the dance, and not the other way around!

"Uh r-right." So I timidly raised my arms and rested one on his shoulder, my other hand holding his, our fingers intertwined together in a comfortable manner. I didn't know what's better, his presence in front of me or the fact that I can feel that he wanted this too. Okay, I might be assuming too much but I really don't want to think about that right now.

"One… Two… Three…" I said, doing the usual routine of the steps. "Face the windows. Face the wall. Face the windows. Face the wall. And turn." I continued.

Midorima's voice was extraordinaire, silky soft, warm and reassuring as if he's not even trying to impress anyone who listens to him, he's a natural charmer. This is what I always think whenever he starts to sing and hum or even talk. I looked up and wondered at our clasped fingers, fitting perfectly and thought why can't I just confess to him? Why am I trying so hard to deny it? What am I trying to prove?

My eyes traced the hook of his nose, down to his pursed lips and the small speck on his neck.

When I took a wrong step, Midorima probably noticed that my mind is somewhere else and mocked me with that shit-eating grin of his. This ingrate. Your only good qualities are your looks!

"Try not to fall for me, _woman." _

But we both know that I already did.

What can I do when he is so perfect?

I pushed him a bit but didn't answer and just picked up my pace to continue the practice. We learn to adopt body language and communicate through pursed lips. It was so fascinating that I didn't even know how to describe it. Sometimes, just being together like this is so much better than saying that I love him.

Perhaps that is what fascination is about that fascinates us so much.

* * *

Review please :D


End file.
